worldproblemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Numeric Worlds
A computer generated, complete list of worlds following the Numeric Scheme with correct grammatical suffixes from 0 to 1999. Does not include full-name worlds (i.e. seventhworldproblems) or gramatically incorrect worlds (i.e. 42thworldproblems). Code used to generate the list is given at the bottom of the page. Worlds 0...1999 Currently, 173 numeric worlds exist from 0...1999. =-=-=-=-= 0thworldproblems: for problems even more ridiculous than firstworldproblems size: // (12 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1stworldproblems: 1stworldproblems size: // (12 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 2ndworldproblems: yadda size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 3rdworldproblems: Third World Problems size: // (14 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 4thworldproblems: 4th World Problems size: // (10 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 5thworldproblems: 5th World Problems size: ////// (838 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 6thworldproblems: goddamn shadowrunners, right? size: //// (92 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 7thworldproblems: Kingdom Hearts is a good game size: // (10 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 8thworldproblems: you are not looking for me size: // (26 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 9thworldproblems: YOU ARE GONE size: // (23 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 10thworldproblems: The Problems In The 10th World size: // (20 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 11thworldproblems: HAIL THE ROBOTS size: // (10 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 12thworldproblems: BANNED OR DELETED =-=-=-=-= 13thworldproblems: There is none. God ends here. size: /// (61 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 14thworldproblems: 14thworldproblems size: /// (36 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 15thworldproblems: Your one stop shop for gravitational transmogrification plasma rays via the IWA. size: /// (37 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 16thworldproblems: I came searching. And now I am home. At the bottom of my known universe. size: // (26 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 17thworldproblems: Everything is going to be okay. size: // (24 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 18thworldproblems: Living is easy with eyes closed size: /// (32 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 19thworldproblems: The Universe Exists. Therefore Reddit. And all. size: ////// (1,846 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 20thworldproblems: 19 is an awful number to stop at. size: /// (31 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 21stworldproblems: 21st World Problems size: // (24 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 22ndworldproblems: Twenty-second world problems size: /// (30 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 23rdworldproblems: 23rd World Problems size: /// (51 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 24thworldproblems: The 24th-to-last one size: // (24 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 25thworldproblems: NEVER STOP MORE PROBLEMS AAAAAAAAA size: // (24 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 26thworldproblems: @^TH EP:RD {TPN:RPB:S size: //// (240 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 27thworldproblems: GO BACK! GO BACK! GO BACK! GO BACK! size: // (23 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 28thworldproblems: //The Glorious Colony size: ///// (618 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 29thworldproblems: inc.ID CODE: 0099 size: ///// (398 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 30thworldproblems: No hope. No Dog Law. Only Fish. size: // (24 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 31stworldproblems: 31st World Problems size: // (16 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 32ndworldproblems: That's enough. size: ////// (1,335 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 33rdworldproblems: thirty third world problems size: // (18 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 34thworldproblems: Along the Way size: /// (27 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 35thworldproblems: 35thWorldProblems size: // (24 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 36thworldproblems: 2 3 4 1.5 size: // (22 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 37thworldproblems: for the problems of the thirty seventh world size: // (26 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 38thworldproblems: Resticted Access size: /// (34 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 39thworldproblems: 39thworldproblems size: /// (47 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 40thworldproblems: ಠ_ಠ size: // (14 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 41stworldproblems: NSFW =-=-=-=-= 42ndworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 43rdworldproblems: The New Trionic World Order size: /// (29 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 44thworldproblems: BANNED OR DELETED =-=-=-=-= 45thworldproblems: 45th World Problems size: //////// (7,374 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 46thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 47thworldproblems: Error size: // (13 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 48thworldproblems: Error size: // (9 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 49thworldproblems: Error size: // (11 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 50thworldproblems: Welcome to the 50th World. size: ////// (1,071 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 51stworldproblems: Why would you do this to yourself? size: // (11 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 52ndworldproblems: 52ndworldproblems size: // (26 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 53rdworldproblems: Universes and stuff size: // (11 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 54thworldproblems: 54th World Problems size: ////// (1,477 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 55thworldproblems: The Last One size: / (8 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 56thworldproblems: BANNED OR DELETED =-=-=-=-= 57thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 58thworldproblems: 58thworldproblems size: / (6 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 59thworldproblems: AATCCTCGTGTTCTTGAAATGTAA size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 60thworldproblems: Уоц'vё ґёacнёd a ґaтнёя faя aщaу placє.... size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 61stworldproblems: STOP! Stop now, before it gets you too. size: / (6 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 62ndworldproblems: Thus Pause ⚉ size: // (13 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 63rdworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 64thworldproblems: The home. size: // (12 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 65thworldproblems: 65thworldproblems size: / (4 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 66thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 67thworldproblems: Onward size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 68thworldproblems: SENTRET size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 69thworldproblems: problems that we face as 69th worlders size: /// (47 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 70thworldproblems: fuckin problems size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 71stworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 72ndworldproblems: The Great Greeting-Hall of Stone and Fire size: // (14 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 73rdworldproblems: A place for inhabitants of the ₪₪₪₪ size: // (15 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 74thworldproblems: .::;=;:.-::::;:;.::- size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 75thworldproblems: o|o+o|o△o|o+o|o□ size: / (3 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 76thworldproblems: ♎♍ ♌♎♒♒♋ ♎♍ size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 77thworldproblems: 77th World Problems size: / (8 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 78thworldproblems: Tarot Universe Problems size: // (20 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 79thworldproblems: so here we are size: / (3 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 80thworldproblems: ▶◂◃►△◅◃△▸◀◄▷▲▼▹►▷◀◃►▸◀►▶▼ size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 81stworldproblems: my head size: / (3 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 82ndworldproblems: there doesn't seem to be anything here size: / (3 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 83rdworldproblems: The 83rd Inn size: / (4 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 84thworldproblems: Remöve Nanöböt size: // (17 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 85thworldproblems: ⋙⍡⊼⊤➠〘➇➄〙✽♞☵☶ size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 86thworldproblems: d̸̴̮͖͚̠̻̦̩͙͇̻́̌ͬ̈͛̇̃̓͒ͥ͛͜ ̛͔̰̣͉͍̻̞͎̳͚̠̺͗ͭ̈ͬͯ̓ͤ͒̈́ͬ̏́͌̂ͦ̌ͩ̚͞H̢̢̥̝̫̝͓͈͚̤͈͔̜̬̹͒̀ͥ̚͝͠͞ size: (0 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 87thworldproblems: Haha fooled you size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 88thworldproblems: BANNED OR DELETED =-=-=-=-= 89thworldproblems: Eighty-ninth World Problems size: / (4 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 90thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 91stworldproblems: ∆ size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 92ndworldproblems: ≈ size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 93rdworldproblems: Crowleyverse size: // (9 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 94thworldproblems: ꙮ size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 95thworldproblems: ●●●CONGEAL●●● size: / (8 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 96thworldproblems: Where the Wildflowers Grow size: // (20 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 97thworldproblems: 97thworldproblems size: / (6 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 98thworldproblems: Zimmity Shoom A Skibbity Sham! size: / (4 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 99thworldproblems: i got 99 problems size: // (20 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 100thworldproblems: & size: //// (198 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 101thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 104thworldproblems: The Tua'areg City-states size: / (8 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 105thworldproblems: Concern for Topothesia size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 106thworldproblems: One Hundred and Sixth World Problems size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 107thworldproblems: 7 :UB: 6 :CRIBE: size: // (17 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 108thworldproblems: Buddha Universe Problems size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 109thworldproblems: 109 109 size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 110thworldproblems: 011001010110010101100101011001 size: (0 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 111thworldproblems: 01010011011001010111011001100 size: (0 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 112thworldproblems: For when your 寫 isn't 뼏, but your ➚ is. size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 113thworldproblems: ˙̤⋮.⋱·̣.̈:⋱⋱˙̣:⋰.̈⋰.̣܈⋱:.̤:̈.·˙̤։: size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 114thworldproblems: .. . . . . . ..... size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 115thworldproblems: Welcome, weary traveller. Why not have some tea before you proceed into the desert? size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 116thworldproblems: 116thWorldProblems size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 127thworldproblems: Welcome to 127.0.0.0! size: /// (37 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 130thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 176thworldproblems: 176th World Problems size: / (3 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 200thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 201stworldproblems: NSFW =-=-=-=-= 202ndworldproblems: 202nd World Problems size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 216thworldproblems: The World of Forms size: / (4 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 222ndworldproblems: ·°‡ size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 225thworldproblems: Respond. size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 255thworldproblems: 255th World Problems. size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 256thworldproblems: 8-bit world problems size: / (8 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 273rdworldproblems: 273rd world problems size: / (3 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 276thworldproblems: The Blade of Umis size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 287thworldproblems: You don't belong here size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 310thworldproblems: 310th world problems size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 314thworldproblems: title size: / (3 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 322ndworldproblems: Welcome Elites! size: /// (42 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 347thworldproblems: DEVOUR THEM size: //// (189 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 404thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 405thworldproblems: 405thworldproblems size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 418thworldproblems: ABRAHADABRA size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 420thworldproblems: Börk Weed Farms size: /// (29 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 446thworldproblems: My universe... not yours! size: // (16 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 475thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 482ndworldproblems: No. Go away. size: (0 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 500thworldproblems: You've made it. size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 503rdworldproblems: Buckets. size: / (6 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 517thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 518thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 523rdworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 641stworldproblems: NSFW =-=-=-=-= 659thworldproblems: PRIVATE =-=-=-=-= 666thworldproblems: Welcome To Hell. size: // (26 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 696thworldproblems: 696th World Problems size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 701stworldproblems: ^701 size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 707thworldproblems: New Home size: // (9 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 747thworldproblems: Under control of the Colours size: //// (81 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 777thworldproblems: LUCKY!!!! size: / (5 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 800thworldproblems: pppelleaes*(& heolp size: / (3 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 801stworldproblems: A Higher Pantheon of Lesser Concepts size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 844thworldproblems: It's been OMITTED years size: // (14 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 888thworldproblems: 888th World Problems: Wel {exceeded/end} come to DUST{0000exceeded}BALL Solon size: // (14 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 969thworldproblems: 969th World Problems size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 973rdworldproblems: GREETINGS AND WELCOME CITIZENS OF PLANET EARTH size: /// (28 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 976thworldproblems: ...;...;.;..;;;;;......;..;..;....;..;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;;;;;;;;;.;.;;;..;..;..;.;.;;;..;. size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 999thworldproblems: NSFW =-=-=-=-= 1000thworldproblems: ＨＡＩＬ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＥＰ ＳＰＡＣＥ ＷＡＳＰ ＫＩＮＧ size: /////// (3,247 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1054thworldproblems: 1054thworldproblems size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1066thworldproblems: High Kingdom of Dreiudd size: // (12 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1074thworldproblems: The Great Wildlands size: // (12 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1098thworldproblems: WELCOME TO THE BOWL size: /// (68 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1220thworldproblems: 1114111 size: /// (29 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1234thworldproblems: 1234 size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1278thworldproblems: Dynamite - It's Good For You! size: // (11 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1289thworldproblems: WRYP WRIEE WORP WRRRR//O.D.I.P. INTERDIMENSIONAL NEWS HUB size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1337thworldproblems: 1337thworldproblems size: (2 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1729thworldproblems: 1729th World Problems size: // (10 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= 1999thworldproblems: ⦿❍-❍⦿ size: (1 subscribers) =-=-=-=-= Code (Python) import urllib.request import time import math def suffix(n): n = str(n) unit = int(n-1) if n "1": return n + "st" if n0 "1": return n + "th" if unit 0: return n + "th" if unit 1: return n + "st" if unit 2: return n + "nd" if unit 3: return n + "rd" if unit > 3 : return n + "th" def findWorldsDirect(ids): for world in ids: fullstring = world + "worldproblems" request = urllib.request.Request("http://reddit.com/r/" + fullstring, headers = {'User-agent': 'trawler for world problems'}) try: subreddit = urllib.request.urlopen(request) subbody = subreddit.read().decode("utf-8") title = subbody.split(" ", 1)1.split(" ", 1)0 access = True if title "search results": continue if title "reddit.com: over 18?": title = "\nNSFW" access = False print(fullstring + ": " + title) if access: subs = subbody.split("", 1)1.split("", 1)0 subint = int(.join(for digit in subs if digit in ["0", "1", "2", "3", "4", "5", "6", "7", "8", "9"])) if not subint 0: sublog = math.log(subint, 3) print("size: " + ("/" * int(sublog))) else: print("size: ") print("(" + subs + " subscribers" + ")") print("=-=-=-=-=") except urllib.error.HTTPError as e: message = str(e) if str(e) "HTTP Error 403: Forbidden": message = "\nPRIVATE" elif str(e) "HTTP Error 404: Not Found": message = "\nBANNED OR DELETED" print(fullstring + ": " + message) print("=-=-=-=-=") time.sleep(0.1) if __name__ "__main__": ids = for n in range(2000) findWorldsDirect(ids) Why is this page separate from All Words This page was created as a way to automatically and easily track 'standard' worlds, without the need to manually scour through reddit. Eventually, worlds not present in All Worlds can be added there from this list, but this is an ugly, unformatted 'preliminary' stage.This page does not track non-standard worlds or realms so therefore it is not a valid replacement for the All Worlds page.